Dangerous
by gypsy rosalie
Summary: A dark vision of Maggie's sends the lives of both Marvin and Vendetta spinning in a new direction...MarVetta, mild Charvin and Grudgetta
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Making Fiends belongs to Amy Winfrey and Nickelodeon.

Prologue

With every step he took Marvin's heart sank even further into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed nervously as he waited on the pier, the growling of several fiends ringing through the night and sending shivers down his spine.

He thought of all that had occurred, their meeting, their unexplainable love, and the consequences for all involved on this travesty of a relationship. Most of all he thought of Charlotte, never without a sunny disposition, so utterly devoted to him. They were Clamburg's most praised couple- such a perfect match, everyone said.

Marvin wished more than anything that he could love Charlotte the way she loved him, the way everyone thought and expected that he felt. The blue girl would be so much healthier for him, but he just couldn't draw himself away from..._her…_

A cold wind whipped through the air, sending the waves crashing against the shore, stinging Marvin with spray. At night, the ocean looked to him like a huge, gaping, plunging expanse of despair. Who knew what lay within the depths of its blackness?

Being here frightened him to the very core of his being, but he had to come, he had to see her again.

The plank behind him creaked and he turned, his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel his breathing speeding up as she approached him, his throat twisting as a battle of emotions played out inside him.

The girl fixed her green eyes on him and he knew his time was up.


	2. Revelations of a Young Girl

Disclaimer: If I owned Making Fiends….well I don't so what's the use?

I

_Revelations of a young girl_

Mr. Milk had considered running away several times. It just wasn't fair- he had moved to Clamburg High School purely to escape Vendetta and her tormenting fiends, and for a few, blissful years he had taught maths to bland, boring students who'd kept their heads down, done well and made him proud. Mr. Milk's posture had improved, and without the constant stress, his hair had begun to grow back.

The time had flown by so fast that the dreaded date had simply crept up on him, and when he'd heard the news, he'd screamed out loud and fainted, wisps of hair already coming loose from his scalp.

Vendetta was entering her freshman year.

At fourteen, her ego, villainous ideals and wicked nature had drastically increased, and the lessons were torturous. Thank goodness he only had to teach her for eight periods per fortnight, instead of all day every day. Even so, Mr. Milk's confidence, which he had carefully built up over the past five years, had begun to drain away. He'd tried to fight it. He would spend hours planning ways to teach the others in that class, leaving Vendetta to her own devices.

Some days he would actually accomplish something, as the moody tyrant would be absorbed in a magazine, on others she would be painfully attentive, screaming '_No MATH!' _the instant he picked up his chalk. And sometimes the weight of it all would get to him, and he would find himself too distraught to even try.

'This morning, I'm gonna do it,' he'd say as he left his house and started down the street each morning, 'I'll leave Clamburg.' But every day, his feet, almost by themselves, took him back to school.

000000000

Marvin seated himself in his usual spot at the front of the class, shivering slightly in the chilly weather. He took out his books sleepily, wondering whether he would need to use them. Everything to do with school centred around Vendetta's temperament, and the class waited with bated breath for the fiend-maker to arrive. Marvin looked across at Charlotte, seated beside him. Her cheerful face was drawn into a determined expression as she bent over her book, long blue curls spilling over her shoulders. Of late, Charlotte's art skills had improved- her drawings, beautiful creations, left a cheery hue to the dismal town (before specially designed fiends tore them from the walls and ate them).

Charlotte looked up at Marvin through long-lashed blue eyes.

'Hey, Marvin, what do you think?' she held up her latest work, a swirly pattern of delicate-looking flowers surrounding a heart.

Marvin studied the picture, then smiled at his girlfriend. 'My- my dear, that's great!'

She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

'Thanks, Marvin- do you think Vendetta'll like it? Maybe it'll cheer her up!' The girl turned back to her work, singing to herself:

'_Vendetta, Vendetta, you are a good friend…'_

Marvin sighed as she sang away. As fond as he was of her, her ignorance astounded him. Five years Charlotte had been in Clamburg now- five years!- and still, in her eyes, Vendetta was nothing more than a 'mysterious, but nice' girl, who could make 'pretty animals'.

Couldn't she see how…_dangerous _Vendetta was?

The door creaked and opened a few inches. The small group of students cowered in fear. Maggie and Mort's card game scattered across the room. Marion grabbed Malachi in terror, then the two realised what they were doing and jumped apart.

Marvin's heart hammered. Only Charlotte did not react with fright, looking up with bright expectation in her eyes.

Everyone sighed, a wave of relief washing over them as Mr. Milk stumped in.

'Um…good morning…class,' he stuttered in his trembling voice. 'T-today, we can learn about, um, Pythagoras' theorem?' With a trembling hand, he began to draw a triangle on the blackboard. 'Now, um, there is…a simple rule…'

The wooden door slammed against the wall. Gasps rang out through the classroom as the lumbering form of Grudge clumped through the doorway. Behind him came the young pigtailed overlord, scowling as she marched to her seat, although inwardly pleased that after all these years she still hadn't lost her edge. Casting dark looks at her classmates, Vendetta settled into her seat and began flicking through a tatty issue of _Death Magazine._

Mr Milk stood at the front of the room, paralysed for a second. His beady eyes darted between the fiend-maker and her fiend, both of whom were absorbed. The red snake that had made its home on his desk that year, reminding him of a sharp-toothed bird of old, had gone to sleep. The teacher stole one more glance at Vendetta- the girl had donned a set of headphones, from which the faint sound of dark music could be heard.

Winking at his class, he turned back to the board and finished his diagram, speaking in hushed tones while the class sat in a terrified silence.

00000000

There were only ten minutes left of the lesson when Maggie began to feel faint. Her head spun. Over the past few years, Maggie had begun to hallucinate, having visions of the future. The first time, her parents had been worried, but in a world where strange giant animals maintained control of town, and a fourteen-year-old-girl reigned supreme, they had to become resigned to the fact that anything could happen. The doctor in Molding had been unable to discover the cause of these visions, but found in her system a fiendish poison he'd been unable to remove.

As had occurred a few times before, Maggies' mind spun uncontrollably into a strange epileptic trance. She fell to the floor, wailing and writhing.

'Charlotte!' she moaned. The blue girl turned, an unknowing smile on her face.

'The loyalty of your loved ones shall be tested!'

'Oh yay!'

Had her eyes not been glazed over, Maggie would surely have rolled them. Her head jerked towards Vendetta. 'The fiend-maker!'

Vendetta turned her headphones down but pretended not to listen.

'You shall discover an emotion inside you which may affect your reign of terror!'

'Sure. Whatever.' Vendetta muttered, going back to her magazine.

'And YOU!' Maggie stabbed a purple finger in Marvin's direction, 'Will stumble upon your fate in sleep!'

She twitched a few times and then woke up, leaving everyone to stare at her, confused and astounded.

000000

The night was stormy and black. In his little house, Marvin pulled the covers up around his neck and shivered. Maggie's ominous words echoed in his brain: _You will stumble upon your fate in sleep._

What did it mean?

Was he to dream of his future? Marvin shuddered again at the thought as he fell asleep.

00000

Vendetta leaned on the arm of her chair, gazing out the window. The television was blaring, but the girl wasn't interested, instead staring at the patterns the raindrops made on the glass. The gears of her young brain whirred as she sat, sketching out plans for new fiends in her head.

'That idiotic girl Charlotte keeps sending me stupid drawings!' she muttered crossly to herself. 'What I need is something with sharp claws that can tear through paper, or perhaps something really inventive, like a fire-breathing, paper-shredding…'

The doorbell rang; a metallic clanging sound. Vendetta's eyes drifted towards the door.

'Hamster!' she drawled in her rusty, Bulgarian accent. A grunt sounded from the other side of the room as Grudge dragged himself over to answer the door.

'Ooh, Grudge, you're still as cute as ever!' Charlotte floated into the living room, wearing her characteristic dazed expression.

'Hi Vendetta!'

There was a crash as Vendetta hurled a shoe at the agonising girl, which missed and shattered a vase.

'I brought you a new…' the other shoe hit the wall.

'-picture! Isn't it pretty?' She unrolled the poster-sized piece of butcher's paper to reveal a sickening concoction of swirls and flowers and hearts, scribbled in several ghastly shades of pink. Vendetta's rage bubbled over. She closed her eyes, but the images was burned on the back of her eyelids. The green girl roared in fury.

'Why must you torment me with your stupidity? Your constant cheerfulness, your vile singing, and now THIS! Why?'

Charlotte grinned. 'Because, Vendetta, you're my BEST FRIEND!'

She jumped on Vendetta, crushing her in a tight hug. The pigtailed girl squirmed to get free.

'**HAMSTER!'**

It took more effort on Grudge's part to pry Charlotte away than it used to. Like Vendetta and the others, Charlotte had grown bigger and stronger, and as she had grown, her heart had increased in size too. Her excessive loving capacity coupled with her overwhelming tactlessness and ignorance of all evil made her all the more unbearable to Vendetta, who frequently ditched school to avoid her.

Vendetta's mood was black as the night outside as she stormed back to her seat. The picture lay on the floor at her feet, where it had fallen as Charlotte was dragged out by the loyal Grudge. The fiend-maker screwed up her face in anger, and proceeded to tear it into tiny pieces.

'Stupid Charlotte,' she growled, 'Stupid blue girl!' She threw the pieces across the room, where they fluttered to the floor, and a tentacled fiend swept them away.

A tapping sounded at the window, and Vendetta groaned.

'Now what?'

00000

Across the path, the figure of Marvin stumbled along, sleepwalking. The unconscious boy stepped forward, unaware of what he was doing, and an unknowing hand reached out and knocked three times on the window. The sound woke Marvin from his slumber, and he found himself, to his surprise, standing in front of a rickety old building, shrouded by mists- a place only the brave, or Charlotte, dared to approach.

He was standing outside Vendetta's house.

**A/N: Well, that was slightly weird, especially the Maggie vision part, but that will get explained in a later chapter, I promise. Well, what do you think so far?**


	3. Tragedy of Hopelessness No LXXIV

Disclaimer: I am not Amy Winfrey. Hence…

I DON'T OWN MAKING FIENDS!

II

_Tragedy of Hopelessness LXXIV_

Maggie had been thirteen when the visions had started. It was a grey morning, much like any other, and she had taken her notebook to the quayside for inspiration for the latest instalment in her long-running series of poems- 'Tragedy of Hopelessness Number LXXVII.

The crashing of the waves against the colourless sand reminded the girl of death and despair, and she began to write:

_The water falls against the shore_

_It fills our hearts with sorrow_

_Reminding us that though we live_

_We may well drown tomorrow_

_Washing, spilling_

_Washing, spilling_

_They move across the ground_

_Washing, spilling_

_Washing, spilling_

_They-_

Maggie jumped suddenly, screaming and clutching her ankle. A sharp gash sliced through her skin, drops of blood were beginning to trickle down her foot.

A small black crab fiend scuttled silently across the beach, blood dripping from its claw.

00000

Vendetta cursed as she watched her brilliant plan crumbled before her eyes.

'No!' she wailed. 'You were supposed to attack Charlotte! Charlotte! Aargh!'

The little crab had been her most creative idea yet. It had been created, not to destroy Charlotte, but to inject her with venom that would cause her to have visions of the future. Then, as the moronic blue girl writhed in pain (another bonus), seeing what lay before her, she may divulge the way she would die- the way Vendetta would destroy her.

'And that,' Vendetta had thought as she dropped a crab into the oozing fiend mix, 'will give show me the way to once and for all get rid of Charlotte, the one true way to rid myself of this meddlesome girl! Heh heh heh heh heh!'

Her rage when the fiend had gone for the wrong girl had been uncontrollable. Why was it, _why was it_ that none of her plans regarding Charlotte _ever_ went right?

00000

Marvin often thought back to that fateful night. It was a strange occurrence- that he had found himself drawn to that mean, green fiend-maker. Until that point he had always assumed his future lay with Charlotte. Considering the fact that Charlotte thought of Vendetta as her 'best friend', his subconscious had been getting used to the horrible fact that the tyrant would have to be endured, somehow.

But never, ever, _ever_ in his wildest dreams had he considered…THIS…

0000

_You will stumble upon your fate in sleep…_

Marvin stared in horror, frozen outside the house of the one person he feared most.

'My goodness!' he breathed. 'What's going on?' He was drenched; rain was still plummeting down on him. 'My home! I'd better get back to my home before she sees me!' As the boy turned to leave the window was flung wide open. His heart hammered.

'What is happening?'

Marvin leaped half a foot in the air as the Bulgarian accent he had come to be afraid of rang through the night.

'You! _Marvin_! What do you think you are doing here?'

Marvin was stumped. 'My…er…I…'he stuttered. In all honesty, he didn't know _how_ he'd gotten to be there.

'Go AWAY!'

Marvin turned to leave, but hesitated. Vendetta had the power to help with Maggie's visions- she was unlikely to care, but he could still tr-

'_Get lost! Or I will unleash my fiends on you!'_

Marvin fled.

00000

'Doth mine ears deceive me? Didst thou truthfully traverse to the home of yon fiend-maker?'

Marvin rolled his eyes at Malachi. 'My reason…oh I don't even know why. I was sleepwalking, I must have been.'

The six of them were sitting around Mort's bedroom, their group's meeting place of late. The others had all been shocked at Marvin's revelation- even to mention Vendetta's name in ordinary conversation sent universal shivers of fear through everyone's spines (with the exception, of course, of Charlotte), but to seek her out- it was unthinkable.

'I like Vendetta's house too,' Charlotte said, her head resting on Marvin's knee. 'It's so much fun there! And all her pets- you never saw such cute things!'

The others stifled frustrated sighs. The fact that Charlotte was oblivious to Vendetta's evil ways was as much a legend as the fiend-maker herself now, albeit an annoying one, that most people preferred to ignore.

'My friend,' Marvin said, his attention focused now on Maggie, 'Do you think this has something to do with your vision?'

The mention of visions sent Maggie deeper than usual into depression, and her face drooped.

'I don't know,' she moaned. 'I wish these visions would leave me alone, they make my life one deep pit pf despair…'

'Don't worry, Maggie,' Mort said in his stuttering, almost whisper-quiet voice. 'We'll all help you with this.

'You bet,' Marion concurred. 'And then we can put our plan into action, and escape to New York!'

It was a plan they teens had been developing for a year or so now- a way of leaving Clamburg. They had discussed its many facets over the months- whether or not to bring their parents or leave them, then send for them when they'd settled, how to get out of town and when, and how to stop Charlotte from blabbing to her best buddy (she continually believed it was a vacation they were planning, and that Vendetta was invited), but it was now drawing completion, and the one last thing they had agreed on was to stop Maggie's torturous visions before they left.

'Yippee!' Charlotte jumped to her feet. 'This road trip to New York is gonna be the greatest!'

'Where art thou going?'

'I'm gonna tell Vendetta about the vacation, so she knows to start packing!'

A cry of protest rose up from the others, and the topics of Marvin's misadventure and Maggie's visions were dropped as the group tried their utmost to dissuade Charlotte from delivering their plans right into the enemy's hands.

00000

'I just cannot believe that stupid Marvin simply came to my house! Am I losing my powers of terror? Is my frightening hold over Clamburg not as strong as once it was?'

Grudge growled and shrugged as he and Vendetta stopped outside the giant pet supplies store, and his boss smashed the door open. Mr. Gumpit, his usual petrified self, leapt half a foot in the air and tried to hide behind a stack of enormous dog collars as the duo barged in.

'I will have to make a new fiend!' Vendetta schemed as she heaved a bag of hamster food off the counter. 'A ferocious fiend, to guard my house and stop stupid sleepwalkers from invading. And perhaps…' The corners of her mouth curled up into a wicked smirk, 'it will destroy all invaders! It can wipe out Charlotte- I could kill two stupid people with one stone!' She left the shop cackling.

00000

Back in Vendetta's gloomy kitchen, the villain pushed a long pigtail off her shoulders and got to work. 'Is this not the most brilliant plan yet, hamster? Keep churning! A simple fiend, but effective. Yes, my enormous serpent fiend will encircle the house, and swallow anyone who comes near! Especially Charlotte!'

The oozing black concoction bubbled fiercely in its bowl.

'Aha! It is almost ready!' The mixture had set into a rubbery lump, which wiggled onto the floor and began to expand into an immense, writhing snake. The fiend opened a pair of glowing red eyes and let a teeth-grinding hiss from its enormous mouth. Vendetta stepped back as the pulsating tail brushed past her knees and disappeared through the window, curling its massive body around the house.

'Perfect!' Vendetta exclaimed, gazing proudly out the front door at her handiwork. 'I cannot wait until Charlotte comes here and I can watch the snake eat her alive!'

00000

The last bell sounded, clanging through the walls of the school, and the students rose from their seats as Mr Milk, who'd had a difficult time this lesson teaching his maths class anything, fainted onto the floor. The students stepped over his unconscious body into the gloomy afternoon. As Vendetta stormed off to her house, her mood worsened by a tedious day at school, Charlotte let go of Marvin's hand and came bouncing towards them.

'Hi, Vendetta! Wasn't it a great day? School gets more fun every year!'

Vendetta growled under her breath. 'Get lost!'

'Why don't you come over to my house today? My Grandma's going out, and w could do our homework and do each other's make-up! I've got some gorgeous pink nail polish that would look so pretty on- '

'No! You idiot blue girl! How many times must I drill it into your tiny brain…wait a minute…' an evil smile crept across the Bulgarian's face. 'Why don't you come to MY house? I have a _special_ surprise for you!' She laughed maliciously as Charlotte's eyes widened with delight.

'Marvin!' she called over her shoulder, grinning like a blue lunatic. 'Why don't you come to Vendetta's place? She was she has a special surprise for me! Tee hee! Come on!'

She dashed off. Marvin ran after her, horrified.

'Uh, Charlotte, I don't think that's a good idea!'

00000

Marvin's throat felt raw from the running. Ahead of him, her long blue hair flying in the wind as she fluttered along, Charlotte was nearing the crooked, menacing building.

'Charlotte!' he called. 'Wait! There might be-'

The enormous snake fiend reared its hideous head and snarled at Charlotte, opening its jaws wide to reveal its fangs.

'ooh, aren't you cute?' Charlotte clucked. The snake flicked its forked tongue and snapped at her, lunging its head forward. His adrenaline reaching an all time peak, Marvin leapt and knocked Charlotte out of the serpent's path.

'Wheeeeee…oof!' the blue girl squealed as she sailed across the yard and landed sharply. Vendetta, who had been watching from a deck chair, spluttered, sending half-chewed pieces of clam popcorn across the garden.

'No! Hurry snake! Attack her! Finish her off!'

The fiend turned, its gaze fixed on Charlotte, and darted towards her, swishing its huge tail and knocking Marvin off-balance, sending him flying through the air and into Vendetta's lap.

Charlotte giggled as the fiend flew at her, just missing as she twirled around, and ending up with a mouthful of dirt.

'You look kinda like a dragon!

_Dragons, dragons, flying through the sk-ooh!_

The kitty!'

Vendetta's giant cat fiend had emerged onto the scene, meowling in hunger, and, taking the snake fiend between its huge teeth, chomped it down, spitting out the fangs.

Had Vendetta been watching Charlott and her predator, she would have been enraged, but right now she was completely in shock, for when the snake had knocked Marvin into the air he had landed on her chair, his lips, by no means of his own doing, pressed against her mouth.

Marvin's blue-grey eyes widened in horror as he realised his position, and he jumped away. 'My mouth!' He scuttled off, terrified.

Vendetta sat, rigid in her chair, to stunned to speak. And then…

'**AAAAAAAARGH!'**

**A/N: that wasn't the most conclusive of chapters, but we got the explanation of Maggie's visions, and the escape from Clamburg has been introduced. Not much MarVetta in that chapter, but that's to come…**


End file.
